The Scientist
by vaunie5962
Summary: Nouvelle song fic inspirée par cette magnifique chanson du groupe que j'aime le plus au monde, Cold Play. Nouvelle crise de jalousie? Nouvelle séparation. Remise en question grâce à une chanson. Rated T pour langage. Slash


**_Je pense qu'ici je ne suis pas la première ni la dernière à utiliser cette magnifique chanson de Cold Play pour une song fic ( Chris Martin qui le chante au piano en concert, c a voir :-)) . Mais je voulais vraiment y donner un coup d'essai. Ca me trottait trop dans la tête._**

Une semaine, une semaine qu'ils se faisaient de nouveau la gueule. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour une crise de jalousie. Oui encore une! Une de Don à Danny! Encore et toujours à propos de Lindsey, cette maudite Lindsey. Jeune recrue fraîchement arrivé au CSI qui ne s'arrêtait pas de faire les yeux doux à son homme...  
>Et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec elle! Deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble, presque tout le monde le savait mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le jeu de séduction qui s'était instauré entre eux.<p>

Et Don en avait eu plus que marre. Il l'aimait comme un dingue, son Danny. Prêt à tout pour lui, même à mourir pour lui prouver à quel point il tient à lui.  
>Il pensait que le sentiment était réciproque. Mais depuis l'arrivée de la pouffe <em>(ne pas faire attention,les lecteurs de LMDS je pense ont compris la tite référence ;-)),<em> ce sentiment s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

Les disputes se multipliaient, les hausses de ton aussi. Et un jour, devant les faits niés à nouveau, Don en eut plus que marre

_"Si t'as tant envie de te la faire, qu'est ce que tu attends alors? Que je me casse?"_

Devant le silence de son homme, Don fut terriblement blessé. Il n'y pensait pas sérieusement, si?  
>Exaspéré, il prit son manteau et s'en alla. Même après l'avoir retenu les yeux en larmes quelques secondes, la présence de colère était encore bien là et Danny préféra le laisser partir plutôt que de laisser les choses dégénérer...<p>

Ca fait maintenant une semaine. Une semaine qu'il passe à réfléchir. Une semaine où il passe toutes ses soirées sur son canapé à se morfondre, se détester pour ce qu'il a fait.  
>En plus, Lindsey n'était vraiment pas celle qui l'intéressait. Pour lui c'était du pur jeu, comme il faisait souvent avec les femmes qu'il rencontrait.<br>Il aurait dû être franc avec elle depuis le départ. Lui dire la vérité! Mais il n'avait jamais osé! Et il s'était laissé emporter dans un engrenage infernal.  
>Putain, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer son Donnie. Ce grand brun énigmatique au sourire irrésistible, aux bonnes manières malgré le côté rude qu'il montre de lui au travail.<br>Un amant doux attentif généreux et passionné. Ne parlons pas de leurs exercices presque quotidiens au lit. C'était le nirvana pour eux!

En repensant à ces petits moments, il se prit à écouter la musique qui passait à la radio. Une chanson qu'ils avaient tellement écouté et qui était un parfait résumé de tout ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. Et c'est ce qui le décida enfin à se bouger jusqu'à son ancien appartement qu'il avait encore gardé et où il savait parfaitement qu'il serait présent.

Il frappa plusieurs fois. Même s'il avait les clés, il avait bien trop peur de la réaction de Don s'il osait entrer sans rien dire. Pas de réponse, comme entendu. Mais il savait que celui-ci était derrière la porte et ne demandait qu'à l'écouter. Alors il se décida à parler, ou plutôt à chanter ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le coeur:

**Come up to meet you Tell you I'm sorry**

_Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé_

**You don't know how lovely you are**  
><em>Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es adorable<em>  
><strong>I had to find you<strong>  
><strong>Tell you I need you<strong>  
><strong>Tell you I'll set you apart<strong>  
><em>Il fallait que je te voie<em>  
><em>Pour te dire que j'ai besoin de toi<em>  
><em>Te dire que tu es un être à part<em>  
><strong>Tell me your secrets<strong>  
><strong>And ask me your questions<strong>  
><strong>Oh let's go back to the start<strong>  
><em>Dis-moi tes secrets<em>  
><em>Et poses-moi tes questions<em>  
><em>Oh reprenons tout à zéro<em>  
><strong>Running in circles<strong>  
><strong>Coming in tails<strong>  
><strong>Heads are a science apart<strong>  
><em>Tourner en rond, se rejoindre<em>  
><em>La pensée est une science à part<em>

Bon ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais au moins, il espère qu'à travers cette chanson, il pourra lui dire à quel point il est désolé et à quel point il tient à lui et a besoin de lui au quotidien, comme ami et amant.  
>Revenir à zéro pour recommencer quelque chose d'encore plus beau, de fascinant, d'excitant. Se promettant aussi d'être cette fois-ci plus ouvert, beaucoup moins secret et ne rien lui cacher.<br>"Tourner en rond" c'est l'impression qu'il a eu toute cette semaine, se remettant en question en permanence pour savoir ce qu'il pensait vouloir vraiment. Et la réponse est pour lui plus qu'évidente aujourd'hui.

**Nobody said it was easy**  
><strong>It's such a shame for us to part<strong>  
><strong>Nobody said it was easy<strong>  
><strong>No one ever said it would be this hard<strong>  
><strong>Oh take me back to the start<strong>  
><em>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<em>  
><em>Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions<em>  
><em>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<em>  
><em>Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile<em>  
><em>Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé<em>

Oh non c'est sûr personne ne lui a dit un jour que l'amour était la chose la plus facile. Par contre, il avait entendu que c'était une chose qui s'entretenait, se développait au fil des années.  
>Et ça il vient seulement de le réaliser. Et la séparation qui semble aujourd'hui inévitable lui donne une peur atroce. Cette semaine a déjà été tellement dure pour lui. Qu'est ce que ça serait après si Don ne le laissait pas entrer ou refusait de lui parler. Il savait à quel point il l'avait blessé par ses actes et son silence. Mais tout le monde a bien le droit à une seconde chance, non?<p>

**I was just guessing At numbers and figures**  
><strong>Pulling the puzzles apart<strong>  
><strong>Questions of science Science and progress<strong>  
><strong>Could not speak as loud as my heart<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you love me Come back and haunt me<strong>  
><strong>Oh when I rush to the start<strong>  
><strong>Running in circles<strong>  
><strong>Chasing tails<strong>  
><strong>Coming back as we are<strong>

_Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres_  
><em>Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère<em>  
><em>Les questions de science, de science et de progrès<em>  
><em>Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur<em>  
><em>Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter<em>  
><em>Oh et je cours vers la case départ<em>  
><em>Tourner en rond, essayer de te rattraper<em>  
><em>Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment<em>

Il s'était trop fié aux apparences. Que tout allait parfaitement dans son couple, sans se préoccuper des sentiments de Don quand il le voyait avec Lindsey.  
>Alors ce soir, il décide que tout ça doit cesser. Qu'il doit plus écouter Don, ne plus se fier aux évidences. Et lui-même devait parler avec son coeur. Dire vraiment tout ce qu'il ressentait.<br>Le silence oppressant qui régnait dans le couloir ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Il voulait seulement entendre un "Je t'aime aussi" derrière la porte, mais rien n'était dit.  
>Il s'en voulait encore plus à ce moment et les larmes commençaient à pointer au bout de ses yeux bleus.<br>Sans s'en préoccuper, il continua cependant à chanter:

**Nobody said it was easy**  
><strong>Oh it's such a shame for us to part<strong>  
><strong>Nobody said it was easy<strong>  
><strong>No one ever said it would be so hard<strong>  
><strong>I'm going back to the start<strong>  
><em>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<em>  
><em>Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions<em>  
><em>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<em>  
><em>Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile<em>  
><em>Oh je voudrais tellement revenir au début<em>

Dernière phrase plus que significative: revenir au début, là où tout était parfait. Là où ils ne se préoccupaient de rien. Sauf de leur bonheur! Cet homme était devenu sa drogue, son oxygène et il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il le sait!  
>Et ce silence toujours présent. Il ne cessait plus de pleurer.<p>

Se disant qu'il avait réellement bel et bien tout foutu en l'air, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.  
>Sans trop d'espoir, il se retourna. Ce qu'il vit lui fit chaud au coeur mais le rendit un peu honteux d'en être la cause: l'homme qu'il aime aussi désespéremment se tenait là. La main posée sur la porte ouverte. Signe qu'il était prêt à vouloir tout recommencer.<p>

C'est donc d'un pas lent et mal assuré que Danny revint vers lui, les yeux trempés. Signe de sa honte et de son mal-être! Mais il avait essayé et apparemment ça avait marché.

Don le laissa rentrer en se décalant un peu plus sur l'embrasure. Le blondinet se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour l'embrasser. Et ils refermèrent la porte pour enfin profiter de leur amour retrouvé...

FIN...

[i]J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. J'ai un peu de mal avec les song-fics, mais cette chanson y appelait vraiment. Alors je n'ai pas pu résister.  
>J'attends vos avis avec impatience :bye: [i]


End file.
